


Hello Kitty Underwear

by bubbleteahyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Riding, There's xingdae if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteahyung/pseuds/bubbleteahyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok’s life has always been fairly uneventful aside from the periodic drunk man on his door step wailing about capitalism. It was like that until a lanky blond man wearing hello kitty underwear walks into the laundromat Minseok works at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Kitty Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something...I'm not sure how feel about it but comments are much appreciated.

Minseok’s life has always been fairly uneventful aside from the periodic drunk man on his door step wailing about capitalism. It _was_ like that until a lanky blond man wearing hello kitty underwear walks into the laundromat Minseok works at.

The man had hobbled in that day sporting a pair of slippers that he probably bought from a shady old lady in the streets of the strange part of town. He rubs the dark circles under his eyes and trudges to the washing machines. A large paper bag overflowing with clothes trails behind him as he rummages through a glittery plastic wallet for quarters.

Fatefully, and much to Minseok’s surprise, the man looks up and is practically jumping over the counter in two seconds flat when he notices Minseok. Their gazes lock and Minseok notices that the guy is on the verge of _tears_ , eyes glassy and brows furrowed. He perches on the counter holding Minseok by the shoulders, staring at what seems to be into Minseok’s soul.

Before Minseok can speak, the stranger lowers his head and begins babbling nonsense about fate and good karma.

“Are you like…real?” the man whispers as he gazes at Minseok again.

“Well, your nails are kind of digging into my flesh and probably ready to draw blood,” Minseok points out as the man finally relaxes, dropping his arms to the counter by his feet. After what feels like an eternity, the man speaks up again, extending his hand, “Um, Sorry about that, but you see, I’m a broke college student and you look like the personification of Krispy Kreme doughnut glaze and…” He starts tripping over his words and Minseok reluctantly raises his hand and lightly shakes the stranger’s.

“Don’t worry about it. My name’s Minseok and I’d appreciate it if you got off of the counter,” Minseok blurts out, his face heating up a little. The stranger slithers off the counter and stands a little too close to Minseok for his liking.

“I’m Luhan and I got a fortune cookie the other day and it said that I would be blessed soon enough and I think I found my blessing,” He beams, causing a darker shade of pink to bloom across Minseok’s face. A stupid grin spreads across Luhan’s face as he fumbles through his wallet and extracts a receipt, and scrawls what is presumably his phone number unto the blank side of the paper. He grabs Minseok’s hand, folding the paper and curling Minseok’s fingers around it.

“Please consider this an act of charity and do not dispose of this until, like…” Luhan pauses and peers into Minseok’s eyes once again, “…you give me a chance to sweep you off your feet.” His stupid grin turns into more of a shit eating one and a devilish light glints in Luhan’s eyes.

It turns out the reason Luhan showed up in such questionable clothing is because “it’s more efficient to wash what you are wearing rather than going home, stripping and starting another pile of dirty laundry.” And “There was a sale and these underwear were only 30 cents.” Aside from cheesy pick-up lines and obvious attempts to get into Minseok’s pants, Luhan is a pretty cool dude. They talk about school, soccer and they almost don’t notice the washing machine stop and blink red.As strangely as he came, Luhan stumbles out of the door, flashing bright teeth and waving over-enthusiastically before stopping due to hitting a light pole face on. He turns, smiles again, and disappears around the corner.

Minseok steps behind the counter and unfolds the receipt. He stares at the messy hand writing embellished with a lop-sided heart and a faint blush blooms across his face as he stuffs the phone number into his pocket.

Luhan showing up in questionable undergarments ends up becoming a weekly occurrence in Minseok’s life. He won’t ever admit it, but he may or may not look forward to Luhan’s visits and he may or may not gawk at Luhan’s lean stomach and toned legs. Except this time Luhan’s late and even an old woman has Minseok perking up so much he falls off his chair. The lady gives him a judgmental once over and waddles over to a washing machine.

Minseok slinks back into his seat and ~~unwillingly~~ texts Luhan asking him if “he has resorted to nudism and no longer has laundry” when Luhan is almost half an hour later than usual. It takes less than 15 minutes before Luhan is gasping and falling to the tile floor in front of the entrance. He looks up and begins to crawl towards the counter like the girl from _The Grudge._ Minseok is leaning on the surface, propping his chin up and leaning on his elbows. He raises an eyebrow at the panting man as Luhan shoots up, shoving a red heart shaped box on the counter.

Minseok glances up from the box and sees a surprisingly well dressed Luhan, which is fairly startling considering Luhan never actually _dresses_ himself before arriving. Usually, He’s clad in oddly patterned underwear and ugly slippers paired with athletic socks, never in actual, appropriate attire. Minseok admires the way Luhan looks in a flannel and leather jacket, pleased by the way fabric is draped on his broad shoulders. He snaps back into reality when Luhan’s muttering something under his breath.

“Hm?” Minseok hums, knowing it’s the only way to get legible words out of Luhan.

“I-I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while—”

“What?” Minseok probes not wanting to give away that he’s anticipating an inevitable question.

Luhan finally lifts his head and somehow his stare makes Minseok’s insides churn and heart thump louder.

“Do you want to go on a date? Or like, um, grab a coffee or something?”

Minseok’s eyes light up and answers, not wanting to sound desperate, “Yeah of course. But help me finish this chocolate first.”

He completely fails at the whole “not wanting to be desperate” because after 3 dates, Minseok’s head over heels. His heart flutters every time Luhan even _looks_ at him. He’s good at hiding it, not fumbling over his words or texting twice consecutively, but he is _so_ in love. He finds himself glaring at his phone whenever he’s not with Luhan, even his roommate, Jongdae, notices.

“So, lover-boy, when are you gonna get laid?” Jongdae questions, smirking like the fucking frog he is.

“When are you?” Minseok retorts, shifting over on the couch to make room for Jongdae as he flops down.

“Tonight, actually,” Jongdae replies, grin growing more disgusting, somehow.

“Huh, if I have to hear your moans _again_ ,“ Minseok’s forced to flashback at that one time he had to pretend he didn’t hear Jongdae having a goddamn threesome with their neighbors, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Since that day, Minseok has truly never felt peace.

“Nah man, you’re not listening in unless you pay. I’m staying at Yixing’s tonight. So,” He sneers as he taps on the older man’s phone, “You should give lover boy number two a call.”

He leaves it at that as he struts out the door, giving a sickening wink before shutting it. Only then does Minseok notice that Jongdae left flavored condoms and coconut-scented lube on the couch next to him. Minseok’s expression sours but he still takes the two items and waddles to his room.

Luhan shows up an hour later with Chinese take-out and a movie. Minseok didn’t know what to wear, debating over the casual sexy look or the innocent sexy look. He settled for a sweater that’s four times his size, shorts that stop mid-thigh, and styling his hair in a messy but cute way so his bangs cover his forehead. He totally doesn’t notice the way Luhan gapes at Minseok’s exposed shoulder and the curve of his thigh.

They settle in on the couch, and the movie is supposedly good, but both Minseok and Luhan are too nervous to enjoy it. After waiting for a millennium, Minseok finally takes the initiative, shimmying into Luhan’s lap, back pressing against the arm rest. He rests his head on the other man’s shoulder, “Are you actually paying attention to the movie?” Minseok mutters, letting his breath hit the other’s ear in a way that makes Luhan squirm.

“Not really,” Luhan replies, choking on his words. Minseok’s looking up at him with shimmering eyes and wet lips. Minseok’s hand skitters across Luhan’s chest, stopping after curling his fingers in Luhan’s hair, pulling him closer.

“Me neither,” Minseok mumbles mouth brushing against Luhan’s. Minseok looks at him once more before closing his eyes and pecking slightly at Luhan’s lips. Luhan takes this as a chance to act out his fantasies and deepens the kiss, cupping Minseok’s face and runing a thumb across his cheek. Luhan sucks the older man’s bottom lip, softly running his tongue across it. His hands drop from Minseok’s face to his waist, tenderly leading Minseok to face him so Minseok’s straddling him and their chests touch. Minseok’s arms rest on Luhan’s shoulder and a soft gasp escapes his lips as Luhan nips lightly at his neck, bruising the skin faintly.

“Luhan,” Minseok whines and tugs on the other’s shirt. “We’re not having sex on the couch, are we?”

Luhan chuckles, lifting Minseok by the waist allowing the smaller of the two to wrap his legs around him.

“By the way, I can’t say I prefer topping,” Luhan shivers at Minseok’s words. They continue to kiss as Luhan fumbles through the hallway to find Minseok’s bedroom.

The bed dips in where Minseok land’s on the sheets, Luhan leans on his elbows over him to kiss him again. Minseok complies, the corners off his mouth curl a little against Luhan’s lips. He glides his hands up Luhan’s torso to coerce him into taking the fabric off. He sits up and throws the shirt on the floor. It isn’t Minseok’s first time seeing the other shirtless but the soft sheen of sweat and the dark look in his eyes makes Minseok shudder.

He takes this as a good time to flip Luhan onto his back, straddle him, and start gyrating his hips against Luhan’s slowly. They kiss again, tongues tangling. Luhan drifts his hand under Minseok’s sweater, appreciating the smooth skin as he moves up the elder’s torso. His fingers skid against Minseok’s nipple earning a soft whine, flicking the buds, pinching and pulling a little. The smaller man’s hand finds the top of Luhan’s pants, unbuttons them, slips them off, and kicks them off the bed. He sits up and balances on his knees, he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts and pushes them down painfully slow, giggling a bit when Luhan furrows his eyebrows. He finally sheds them and the shorts land on the floor.

“You aren’t wearing underwear,” Luhan points out, marveling at Minseok’s dick, the way it curves and the pink color of it.

Minseok blushes and bends down again to kiss Luhan, humming in response as he reaches into Luhan’s underwear and grasps Luhan’s cock, pumping slowly. Luhan lifts his hips and pushes his one pair of _not_ ugly underwear onto the floor. He tugs Minseok’s sweater off and slides his hands down the elder’s back, kneading the plush flesh of his ass before sneaking his hand between their hips to grab Minseok’s cock. He brushes the tip with his thumb, relishing the way Minseok gasps and moans into his mouth. Minseok sits up again and scrambles to fetch the condoms and lube. He crawls back into Luhan’s lap and rolls a condom unto Luhan.

“Are those flavored?” Luhan breathes staring at the brightly red colored condom, sniffing the air to catch the cherry scent.

“Yeah. My roommate bought them, patronize him,” Minseok stammers while staring at Luhan’s completely hard dick. He’s practically drooling.

“Taste it then,” Luhan smirks flashing that grin that makes Minseok want to slap the shit out of him. He wastes no time as he lines his hand on the base of the younger man’s dick, nibbling at the head. He pumps his hand and sucks on the head while running his tongue on the slit. Luhan whimpers, bucking his hips into Minseok’s hand.

The taste of cherry fills his palate as he wraps his lips around the length, hollowing his cheeks and circling his tongue on Luhan’s tip. He bobs his head and allows Luhan to thrust into his mouth. Minseok removes his mouth causing a groan leaving Luhan’s lips.

They kiss again, licking into each other’s mouths as Minseok pulls away to grab the small bottle lying beside them.

“It tastes like medicine,” Luhan says as his nose scrunches in distaste. He turns his head to see Minseok uncapping the bottle and snatches the bottle away, pouring some of the liquid onto his own fingers.

“I wanna do it,” Luhan murmurs as he rubs circles into Minseok’s hip with his thumb.

“Huh?” Minseok tenses and blood rushes to the surface of his skin on his cheeks to his neck and chest.

“Let me prepare you,” He repeats more firmly this time, dropping his hand from Minseok’s hips to the cleft of the older man’s ass, slipping his fingers between the cheeks and encircling the rim. Minseok guides Luhan’s coconut-scented hand to his entrance as he jolts at the cold sensation of the liquid. His elbows buckle in and he burrows his head into Luhan’s neck, breathing against Luhan’s ear.

“Do it,” he huffs out, shifting the position of his hips to line them up with Luhan’s fingers. Luhan inserts a digit into the hole in a painfully slow manner while massaging Minseok’s lower back. Minseok groans, sinking down on Luhan’s finger, teeth grazing against the younger’s collar bone.

“You’re too slow,” Minseok pouts and raises his head to peck at Luhan’s jaw. Luhan smiles softly and adds another appendage alongside his index finger. He crooks his fingers and scissors them, working away at the taut muscle. He pulls them out and sets a pace as he thrusts his fingers into Minseok’s ass. He whispers sweet words of assurance into Minseok’s ear as he slips a third digit in.

“Just fuck me already,” Minseok pants as he rolls his hips to meet Luhan’s fingers. The faint blush on Luhan’s face deepens as he faces Minseok. His eyes are murky and glistening, lips parted and shiny while his eyebrows are drawn up in frustration.

“I don’t wanna wait anymore, Lu-ge” he adds, grinding down on the younger’s cock. Luhan suppresses a whimper but he can’t hide the way his cock twitches at the way Minseok addresses him.

“Mm, lift your hips a little,” Luhan mumbles as he pours more lube onto his dick and pumps a couple more times before lining it up with Minseok’s rim. He slides the tip into the tight ring, breathing out and giving Minseok time to adjust. He, however, isn’t granted the time as Minseok is already sinking down on his cock, taking it to the hilt. A quiet moan spills out of Minseok’s mouth as he lifts his hips and plops back down in quick snaps of his waist. Luhan watches the way the muscle in Minseok’s thighs ripple under his skin, the way Minseok’s petite hands curl against his chest, nails scraping skin leaving red marks. Minseok leans down again, tongue grazing Luhan’s lips. They kiss sloppily and the sounds they make only add to the obscenity of their moans and pants. Luhan thrusts up, matching Minseok’s rhythm. Minseok moans into Luhan’s mouth and sucks on his bottom lip.

Luhan grips Minseok’s waist and pulls him out of his lap. Minseok whines at the empty feeling and his back hits the bed. He drapes his arms around Luhan’s neck, rutting against Luhan’s crotch. Luhans knees are stationed on either side of Minseok’s waist, arms bracketing the smaller man as he fucks into Minseok again, this time deeper and more powerful and it has Minseok’s sweat slicken back sliding up the sheets. He picks up a fast pace too that has Minseok moaning wantonly, head thrown back. He snakes a hand between Minseok’s thighs and flicks his wrist as he strokes Minseok’s cock, teasing the slit and twisting his hand.

It’s not long before Minseok can feel his stomach coiling and Luhan’s thrusts beginning to stutter. Luhan comes first with a groan and Minseok’s back arches as he paints his stomach white.

Luhan pulls out, disposes of the horrifically flavored condom and returns to on top of Minseok, kissing him slowly and deeply, making the other man whimper.

“Do you want go for another round in the shower?” Luhan asks revealing that stomach-stirring smirk. His angelic appearance really isn’t done any justice being paired up with such a snarky and odd personality.

“Nah, I’m too tired but I could totally go for a round of cuddling in the bathtub,” Minseok answers, pitch lifting at the end of the sentence making it sound more like a question rather than a statement. Luhan’s grin softens and the corners of his eyes crinkle, and even though Minseok’s vision is a bit hazy, his heart still skips a beat. Luhan swiftly picks Minseok up bridal-style and walks to the bathroom. Minseok gives him a gummy smile, wraps his arms around Luhan’s neck, and nuzzles his head into Luhan’s chest. And he swears he feels Luhan’s heart skip a beat too.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: please don't sit on a dick that has a flavored condom on it, that's some unsafe shit!


End file.
